1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socks and more particularly pertains to a new sock system for providing a sock for an undyed foot portion and a detachable dyed ankle portion to reduce irritation to a user's foot suffering from a foot malady such as athlete's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of socks is known in the prior art. More specifically, socks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,938 by Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,323 by Dahlgren; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,322 by Chesebro, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,703 by Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,851 by Thorneburg; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,188 by Hursh et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sock system. The inventive device includes a foot portion and a least one tubular leg portion. A lower end of the leg portion is detachably attachable to the foot portion around the outer periphery of an opening in the foot portion adjacent the heel end of the foot portion. The foot portion comprising an undyed flexible woven cotton material while the leg portions comprises a dyed fabric material to suit the need of the user.
In these respects, the sock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a sock for an undyed foot portion and a detachable dyed ankle portion to reduce irritation to a user's foot suffering from a foot malady such as athlete's foot.